


strange fun

by skazka



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, Head Injury, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb wakes up on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange fun

**Author's Note:**

> ("I'm done posting drabbles," I said. "I'll start working on Ex Machina fic that isn't wall-to-wall weird sex injuries," I said. I lied.)

His head throbs. The generalized blackness parts only reluctantly for Caleb, and when he opens his eyes blearily the view isn't much better.

"You hit your head pretty good," Nathan observes, but his glasses hang askew on his face. He is kneeling on Caleb's arm.

The inside of his lip is split. Somehow Caleb doubts that he fell.

Caleb makes a thin sound and tries to ease himself up from the tile; he fails, and falls back. There's a sharper ache behind his ear and Nathan's fingers probe the spot coarsely. Caleb lies very still and tries not to vomit.


End file.
